


Angel of Flesh and Wires

by bluejorts



Series: Juno Steel and the Cyborg Thief [1]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Anal Sex, Cybernetics, Not a cis in sight just how i like it, Other, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Nureyev, it's currently 4am my hubris and the student nightlife have caught me out, nOW WITH ART I LOVE MY FRIENDS, nureyev is a cyborg and im a robot fucker, technically canon compliant, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejorts/pseuds/bluejorts
Summary: “So you're - what? An android?”Nureyev shifts uncomfortably and crosses his arms over his chest. “A cyborg. My intelligence isn't artificial, I'll have you know.”Juno winces. He hadn't meant to turn things sour this fast - or at all, honestly. It was just a little difficult, a little weird, to find out that the man you'd been trapped with for weeks in a tomb - who had been tortured at your fault - was something other than a man after all.-Juno discovers something about the man he's fallen for.





	Angel of Flesh and Wires

**Author's Note:**

> i turn in my chair, in my lap i have a rat, on my head there is a dunce cap that says 'robot fucker extraordinaire'.
> 
> listen technically this is canon compliant!! nobody can prove this didn't happen!!!!!! ha!!!!!!
> 
> warnings: this is post final resting place and mentions violence briefly. Also there's some wireplay so if that's not your thing im sorry!!
> 
> MY WONDERFUL BASTARD FRIENDS DREW ME ART OF THIS FOR MY BIRTHDAY!!! I LOVE THEM VERY MUCH!!!  
https://twitter.com/nastyarson/status/1250606887067774976  
https://aesphantasmal.tumblr.com/post/615517059677372416/some-art-i-did-because-i-remembered-i-meant-to-do

“So you're - what? An android?” 

Nureyev shifts uncomfortably and crosses his arms over his chest. “A cyborg. My intelligence isn't artificial, I'll have you know.”

He's standing just across the hotel room he'd picked for them. It's small, warmly lit, and the sheets are white. There's not the smallest reminder of martian desert anywhere.

Juno winces. He hadn't meant to turn things sour this fast - or at all, honestly. It was just a little difficult, a little weird, to find out that the man you'd been trapped with for weeks in a tomb - who had been tortured at your fault - was something other than a man after all.

“Sorry. Cyborg. Cool." A pause. “And do you, uh, wanna talk about it?” 

Nureyev's posture changes, his shoulders relax a touch. He gives Juno a soft smile, one he's never seen on the fact of Duke or Rex, one that is undeniable and unfiltered Peter Nureyev. 

“I would appreciate it.” He hides his hands in his pockets and sits on the bed behind him with an inviting gesture of his elbow. Juno takes the invitation. 

He sits at an angle next to Nureyev, one leg crossed on the bed to face him better. Nureyev doesn't look at him for a moment, and Juno uses that as an excuse to take him in.

His hair, still wet from the almost obscenely long shower he'd taken when they reached the hotel, is untidily long from their time away from civilisation. There’s a fading bruise on his cheekbone, and beneath the loose collar of the dressing gown he'd donned after washing Juno can see another, fresher bruise on his shoulder. The bags beneath his (still so bright) eyes are deep and dark. He looks tired and small. But when he turns his head to offer Juno a fond smile he becomes the biggest thing in the room again, Juno's whole universe. 

“You saw Brahma, yes?” He asks, voice soft. “In my head?”

Juno nods.

“And so you know about the Guardian Angel System. What it could do to a person who got on the wrong side of the law?”

Juno's stomach twists. He nods again.

“I was eleven.” Nureyev looks down, eyes focused on the sheets of the bed between them. “And I made a mistake. It was a very foolish one, honestly. I was stealing food from a locked cart past curfew and I wasn't careful enough. I don't remember much past the feeling. Blacking out. Then waking up underground, surrounded by monitors, metal. And Mag.” His eyes flick up to Juno's for a second. “He saved my life. Used the best materials he could find to patch me up. I've changed them out now, of course. Found better options. More modern tech.” 

Juno jostles his shoulder lightly with his hand and smiles at him reassuringly. “Found? Or stole?” He leaves his hand there. 

Nureyev rolls his eyes with a small chuckle. “Frankly I'm offended you would think I'd do anything else.” He leans into Juno's touch. “I steal materials, usually. From big companies looking to profit off of the misfortune of someone like me. And then I find - there are stations, around the galaxy. They can be used to fix these things.” 

Juno lets his hand slide from Nureyev's shoulder to his back, pulling him closer until he's resting his head on Juno's shoulder, forehead against his neck.

“And - not to sound like a dumbass but,” Juno runs his hand down Nureyev's arm, “why are you telling me?”

Nureyev tilts his head so that Juno can see his wink. “Well, I was very hopeful that you may want to see me naked, at some point. So I thought it would be best to explain the - the nuances of this body of mine. Without it interrupting anything.” 

Juno's face heats up. “Yeah I - I was uh, hoping for that too. So that makes sense.” 

“That and -” Nureyev presses a kiss to Juno's shoulder, where his own robe is falling slightly. Juno gasps a little. “- I trust you. You should know that by now.” Another kiss. His hand is on Juno's thigh. “With me giving you my name.” 

Juno feels a little breathless. “Yeah. And now this. Gotta say, Nureyev. You're makin’ me feel a little bad, I don't think I have anything so important to offer.” 

Nureyev chuckles. “I'm sure you have a few things. And regardless, you've given me more than I think you know, Juno.” 

Juno gives in to a desire that had been building from the moment he saw the thief sat on his couch however many weeks ago. He moves to cup Nureyev's jaw in his hands and guides him into a kiss. There's a split in his own lip that opens when he does and the kiss tastes like copper and sand and a little like toothpaste on Nureyev's end. He's not sure how it happens but they end up lying down, Nureyev beneath him with his head on the down-soft pillows. Juno pulls away and opens his eyes (eye, now), looks down. The white sheets are stark contrast with the dark of Nureyev's hair, his skin. He's staring up at Juno with that grin that shows off his teeth and Juno runs his fingers over the bruise on his cheek. Nureyev catches his hand as he pulls it away and brings it to his lips. Juno gasps again at the gentle brush of skin.

Nureyev laughs and pulls his head down to kiss him again, pulling away to tease: “You're going to give yourself an asthma attack if you breathe like that, sweetheart.” 

Juno forgets to breathe at all with the way the endearment makes his head swim. “Not my fault.” He protests. “You're - this is. A lot.”

“Would you like to stop?” Nureyev's tone is serious, and before he's even finished saying it Juno is shaking his head.

“That's not what I meant.” He kisses Nureyev's lips again. “It's just - after everything with Miasma. Losing my eye. Being in your head. That's all been a lot, and not in a good way. But this?” Juno realises he's started to ramble, but he can't help it. He's not usually good at talking about his feelings, but there's something to be said about torture and sleep deprivation as a way of getting someone to open up. “This is good. You. You're good. And - you trusting me? Telling me about your body? Your name?” He smiles down at Nureyev, who looks focused and amazed. “I don't know why the fuck you chose to trust me of all people, but it's. It's good.”

Nureyev sighs and smiles. “There's a lot you don't understand in this world, Juno Steel.”

“You calling me stupid?”

“I'm calling you beautiful.”

Juno's brain short circuits. “That's - I - uh. Funny way of saying it."

"You're beautiful in how you learn. In how actively you think, pick things up. Smart, quick," he stretches up to peck Juno's lips, "sexy."

Juno groans in embarrassment and buries his face in Nureyev's shoulder. It's easy, getting close to him like this. Nureyev is tactile, and while Juno isn't usually it's a shockingly simple thing to just touch. To just be close and be on and be open. Nureyev laughs, honey sweet and fond. Juno feels how he's loosened up under him. He's letting go of the tension of time spent in danger and captivity.

Cautiously, Juno places his open mouth at Nureyev's pulse point. Nureyev's laugh dies in his throat and Juno feels the jump in his heartbeat. He bites down gently and Nureyev's hand comes to fist in his gown. He bites harder, Nureyev breathes a moan into the air. He sucks, bites, laves a mark and the moan becomes Juno's name. 

"Is this okay?" Juno asks, pulling away and watching the bruise brighten on Nureyev's skin without the pressure of his teeth.

Nureyev laughs, breathless this time. "More than. You remember what I said before? About wanting you to see me naked?" His eyes flick down to the tie of his robe. "Would you like to?" 

Juno nods, because all of the words have gone from his mind at the thought. The _ trust _ between them right now. His hand hovers over the slipknot until Nureyev's joins it, brown over black over bleached white cotton and they loosen it together. Juno smooths the fabric so that it falls to the sides, revealing the body of Peter Nureyev. 

Nuanced. That was what he'd called it. Juno could understand why. His first descriptive thought, though, is _ beautiful _. The right side of Nureyev's torso is a silvery polymer of hexagonal cells that grow and shrink as he breathes. There is a stark line of reflective purple outlining his pec and the muscles below, and where the cybernetics meet his skin there is a small lip of silver. Juno can't help but trace with his fingers the lines, watching the purple glow and pulse under his touch. 

Nureyev moans softly and Juno's eye snaps to his face. He's blushing - more than he'd expect - and his eyes are laser focused on Juno's hand.

"Can you feel that?" 

Nureyev nods.

Juno does it again, traces the boundary of his chest and feels Nureyev's breathing hitch beneath his touch. 

"Does it feel good?" 

Nureyev's eyes roll back a little and his head falls loosely onto the pillow with a breath of laughter. 

"Sensitive." He answers. "Electric - a little bit pins and needles."

"But good?"

"Yes, Juno. Good." 

“Good.” Juno nods. His eye flicks between Nureyev’s face and his chest as he traces the circumference of one of the hexagonal cells with his thumb, one where Nureyev’s nipple would be. Nureyev’s mouth falls open and his breath catches when it leaves his throat, a minute ‘ah’ escaping into the air. As he breathes in again, the lines of the hexagon expand, and Juno has to chase them with his thumb, running his nail over the surface of Nureyev’s body. It doesn’t feel like skin, there’s a plastic texture to it, something smooth and sturdy. Juno wonders if it makes him more durable than a normal person. He suspects it does, that sounds like something Peter Nureyev would make sure of. 

He sits up to straddle Nureyev which means that, due to his robe, his naked lower half rests against Nureyev's stomach. Nureyev gasps a little when he feels that, the heat of their skin meeting. He rolls his hips very slightly and Juno bites back on a moan.

His hand continues its movement over Nureyev's cybernetic flesh, tracing lines and patterns and feeling Nureyev's breath quicken below his skin; Juno’s fingers darting to catch the cells as they grow and shrink faster than he can keep up with. 

"What's under there?" Juno wonders out loud.

Nureyev goes red, there's shock and indecision flitting quickly over his features and Juno worries that he has, _ again _, fucked up. 

"Would you like to see?" Nureyev asks. He says it so slowly and gently that it feels like a whole new person posing the question, one Juno has never met before. 

"What?" 

"Would you like to see what I look like below the surface?" 

Juno laughs nervously. "That's not building on it much, Nureyev. How?" 

"Move your hand." Nureyev suggests, and Juno does so automatically, instantly trusting. 

There's a look of concentration in Nureyev's face for a minute, followed by a pulse of green over the purple of his chest, and then - 

"Holy shit." 

Nureyev opens up like a puzzle falling away. The hexagons making up his chest fold inwards from a centre line and stack under each other to fit neatly away somewhere within him, and as that happens Juno is gifted the sight of his inner workings. Beyond a clear screen he sees Nureyev's artificial lung expand and contract; it looks like a plastic bag almost, not like anything Juno has ever seen inside a human body before. He sees a small, oval structure attached to the wall of what might be comparable to a rib cage, emitting a green light in bursts of three. Within that clear plastic still are more things that Juno would never be able to put names to, things that move mechanically and squirm organically in an odd little dance with each other. And outside are a collection of wires and tubes. The tubes are black and move with his heart, the wires range from red to blue to yellow, an organised mess within him. 

"Wow." Juno breathes. Nureyev grins at him with an anxiety in the whites of his eyes that he's clearly trying very hard to keep out of his face. "So this is you?" 

"Yes. Would you like me to close it? Now that you've seen?"

"No!" Juno answers far too quickly, which catches Nureyev off guard and knocks the carefully curated smile clean off his face. "No - I - I want to see it closer. Try to understand a little better." 

"Closer?"

Juno touches the edge of the opening. "It safe for me to put my hand in there?" He feels his face heat as he asks it. 

Nureyev's mirrors how his feels, turning a few shades redder still as he nods carefully. He doesn’t say anything as he cranes his neck to watch Juno’s fingers dip carefully within the cavity of his chest, but as soon as Juno’s finger catches against a wire he shudders and his head falls back again. 

“What happened, are you okay?” Juno withdraws his hand sharply and sits up, half prepared to have to get up and grab his comms to call some sort of cyborg emergency services.

“Y-yes.” Nureyev says. He looks dazed, shocked. His face is still red. “Quite. Just - a shock. I didn’t think I would be able to feel that.”

“What do you mean?”

“I - I assumed that insulated wires wouldn’t - I wouldn’t have feeling along them. Or, well, anywhere inside there. I didn’t really think there was any reason - it must be a side effect?”

Juno places his hand carefully on Nureyev’s right side, well away from any technology, and rubs a soothing circle. “Am I - is that the first time anyone’s ever touched that?”

“While I was conscious, yes. It’s not exactly something I go about suggesting, Juno dear. ‘_ Come one and all and stick your hand inside my chest to see if it makes me tingle. _’”

Juno can’t help a laugh at that which, judging by Nureyev’s now pleased smile, was the intended reaction. But he fixes on one particular word, and Nureyev doesn’t seem to expect that.

“Tingle?”

Nureyev goes red again. Juno’s never seen him this flustered before in the time they’ve known each other - doesn’t actually think he’s seen him flustered _ ever _, not counting the intentionally anxious temperament of Duke Rose.

“Yes. In a sense of the word.”

“...Is it ticklish?”

“No. Not like that, Juno.” He’s still red but he laughs as he says that. Juno sees the anxiety ebb away from him. "A little more like -" he seems to cut himself off abruptly, lips twitching at the corners. "I can show you. Let you feel."

"With some kinda uplink?" 

Nureyev laughs so fully that Juno feels the vibrations run up through himself. He smiles, even though he knows he's the butt of the joke, so caught up as he is in the beauty of that laugh. 

"No, dear. No. I think I can give a good example of what it feels like on your body." He pauses and his hands slide up Juno's thighs, fingertips slipping under the edges of his gown. "Would you be comfortable taking this off?" 

Juno nods. "More than." 

His undressing is less ceremonial than the opening of Nureyev's robe, but no less intimate. As the soft fabric falls from his shoulders and he pulls it away from his waist he feels the noise Nureyev makes low in his stomach. 

"Oh. You really are a sight, aren't you?" 

Juno snorts and turns his head to stare at the wall and avoid Nureyev's intense, hungry eyes.

"I'm sure, Nureyev."

"You _ are _, Juno." A hand moves featherlight over his abdomen, the other still on his thigh; holding him. "So handsome - You know, I've thought about you like this a number of times since we first met."

"Naked and bruised?"

"Well, yes. But usually the bruises were my doing."

Juno feels a flush rise from his chest upwards and hides how flustered he feels with an eye roll. 

“Is that embarrassing, Juno? You’re going a very pretty colour.”

“You’re embarrassing.”

“Mm, I’m sure.” Nureyev’s fingers move up to his chest and circle around a nipple, eliciting a shiver from Juno that he can’t hide. “Look at that now. So responsive.” He sighs, smirking when Juno glares down at him.

“Weren’t you showing me something? Some feeling? To do with -” Juno traces his index finger around the opening in Nureyev’s chest and it’s _ his _turn to shudder. 

“Y-yes." Nureyev gasps. "I was." His hand doesn't move from Juno's chest. "It's a little like -" He pinches lightly at Juno's nipple and digs his nails into his thigh. 

Juno whimpers.

"Was that okay?" Nureyev frowns, letting go of Juno's thigh quickly.

Juno nods. "I - yeah, uh - I see what you mean about pins and needles."

The frown flips into a wolfish grin; Nureyev repeats the action and seems to delight in Juno's response this time.

"Oh _ look _ at you." Nureyev praises. His fingers move over Juno's chest and tease at his nipples even more. "I never imagined you quite like this." 

Juno leans forward in his next shiver. "Did - did you really think about this?" 

Another laugh that he feels through Nureyev's stomach. "Something like this, at least."

"Anything like -" Juno reaches in and experimentally runs his fingers over some of the yellow wiring inside of Nureyev. "- this?"

Nureyev's fingers dig into Juno's thighs and he makes a sound Juno has never heard before but would pay any amount to hear again, a high keening sound, bottom lip between his teeth.

"N-no." Nureyev shakes his head, a dazed look in his dark eyes. "Not, ah, quite."

"No? What about this?" And Juno leans down to steal a kiss. He doesn't get an answer to his question, Nureyev's hands come up either side of his face and he holds them together, slipping his tongue into Juno's mouth and deepening the kiss until Juno feels himself involuntarily rubbing off against Nureyev's stomach. Nureyev must realise too, because he smiles against Juno's lips and one of his hands trails down and covers Juno's cock.

Juno whimpers. 

"Would you like to know what it feels like when you put your hand inside me?" Nureyev whispers. 

"If you're willing to show." Juno manages to quip. He rests his forehead against Nureyev's and their noses bump together. 

"More than, darling." Nureyev promises. 

His hand on Juno's cock moves to circle him, long fingers wrapped loose around. He pumps Juno twice, not slowly, sending flashes through his body. Juno's mouth falls open, shaky breaths over his partner's closed lips. 

"That's a good example." Nureyev hums. 

"Yeah?" Juno manages. "Maybe I should do it again then?" 

"That - I - please." 

Juno's hands had moved to the duvet either side of Nureyev, holding him up as they kissed, and he slides one over Nureyev's stomach and dips his fingers into his circuitry. He doesn't look, just searches around until he finds a wire and feels a tremor. He strokes one finger along it and Nureyev barely bites back a moan, which_ really _ won't do, so he rolls it experimentally between two fingers. 

"_ Fuck _ ." Nureyev hisses. "It - fuck, _ Juno _."

The way he says Juno's name has Juno pushing forward into his grip until Nureyev gets the hint and starts slowly jacking him off. Juno groans and buries his face in Nureyev's collar. His fingers slip along the wire, moving lower into Nureyev's chest and drawing another whimper from him.

"Juno. _ Fuck _." 

Juno moans agreement. Nureyev's hand on his cock is shaky but quick, overwhelming in just how _ good _the friction feels. He wants to give back just as good as he's getting so he slips his hand deeper inside of Nureyev and buries his fingers in a tangle of wires. Nureyev gasps, hips jolting upwards. His hand stops for a moment, lagging behind as Juno thinks he sees his eyes roll back all the way into his brain. 

"Too much?" He asks, stilling his fingers. Nureyev shakes his head and tugs on Juno's cock needily.

"N-no. No, Juno. Not too much. But I'd - I don't think I'll last all that long if you keep at it."

"I don't mind." Juno nuzzles at his neck and presses a kiss against the mark he'd made earlier. His mind is hazy from the feeling of Nureyev's hand still stroking him. He wiggles his fingers in Nureyev's chest.

"But I do." Nureyev whines. "I want to - I want to be fucking you when I come."

Juno short circuits at the sudden wave of arousal that runs through him, pushing every coherent thought from his brain.

"If that's what you want." Nureyev adds, hastily. "If that's - if that's not something you enjoy of course I would never -"

"No." Juno interrupts. He pushes himself onto his elbows, withdrawing his hand from inside his partner as he does, looking Nureyev in the eye. "Fuck me. _ Please _fuck me." 

Nureyev yanks him down by the hair into a kiss, one that Juno gladly falls into. 

"Thank you." Nureyev pants as they break apart for breath. "Thank you, darling."

Juno scoffs, feeling his face heat. He rolls his hips to drag his cock through Nureyev's loose grip. "Not sure why you're thanking me, but I'll take it." 

"For this. For having me. For letting me have you." Nureyev lifts his head and catches Juno's neck with his teeth. "For letting me _ take _you, sweet." 

"Are you trying to kill me with those pet names?" Juno groans.

"Not at all, love." Nureyev grins. "Just bring that lovely colour back to your face." 

Juno goes back to his tactic of shoving his face into Nureyev's neck and kissing there. When he does, Nureyev moves his hand away from Juno's cock and Juno whines protest, fucking against his stomach to try and find friction. Nureyev's arms wrap around Juno's back and Juno leans into it, pressing closer against Nureyev's body, skin to skin and warmth shared. It catches him off guard when Nureyev uses his grip to flip the two of them, reversing their positions and ending up lying with his weight fully atop Juno.

"Much better." He purrs in Juno's ear, extracting his arms from under him and pushing himself up. He leans over Juno; hair falling over his face, bruise on his cheek highlighted in the shadow, metal of his chest shining and lights pulsing inside him. Juno thinks he looks like an angel; an angel of flesh and of metal. He doesn't say that, though, he's not sure it would come out right. Instead, he lets his knees fall open and lifts his hand to stroke at a wire swaying teasingly inside of Nureyev's chest. The reaction is exactly what he was hoping for; Nureyev whimpers and thrusts downwards, trapping Juno's cock between their stomachs.

"Oh, darling." Nureyev chastises. "Do you want me to fuck you? Or do you want me to come already?" 

"No, I want you to fuck me." Juno answers honestly. "I just also really like seeing you out of control like this. Kinda a far shot from how put together you usually are."

To demonstrate, he tugs on the wire lightly and delights in Nureyev's shudder. 

Nureyev laughs more than Juno expected, smiling down at him fondly. "I do a good job of acting that way, don't I?" He leans down to press an open mouthed kiss to Juno's lips. "Truth is, Juno dear, you've made that very difficult."

"Oh yeah?"

"From the day I met you. Do you know how quickly I fell? How the moment I saw you in that window I thought about taking you back to some hotel and ravishing you?"

"Coulda had me fooled." Juno says, making the sarcasm as evident in his tone as possible. "Not like you spent the whole day flirting."

"Oh, darling, but I was holding back." Nureyev kisses him again, rolling their hips together until Juno gasps. "Keeping it professional. See," he moves his head to nip Juno's earlobe. "You drive me mad, Juno Steel. Every moment I've spent with you." He pauses, backtracks with a smile in his voice. "Every moment where I haven't been… otherwise engaged. I've spent all of them wanting to touch you. Wanting to be closer to you." He lowers his voice to a whisper, a secretive thing. "The first time I saw you shoot that gun of yours I wanted to fall to my knees right there and then and let you have me." Juno thinks he whines, he's too caught up in the image of it to really know. "I wanted to take you in my mouth then and there and then take you home and fuck you until you screamed." Juno shudders. "You've had me since day one, darling."

"Well maybe you - ah - maybe you should make good on the second part of that." Juno coughs. "The fucking part. The - the making me scream, too." 

Nureyev pushes himself back up so that he's straddling Juno's thighs and grins wolfishly down at him. "Oh I would _ love _ that, my dear."

He gets up and Juno props himself up on his elbows to watch him bend over and rifle through one of the bags he'd brought with him up into the room. He looks over his shoulder, sees Juno staring, and immediately shifts his body to give Juno a better view. He spreads his legs wider and Juno's mouth waters slightly when he sees the glossy wetness between his thighs. 

Nureyev stands fully again, turning around with a few objects in his hands. The first two, predictably, are lubricant and a condom, and the second are a sleek, comfortable looking harness and and a prosthetic about as long and slim as the rest of Nureyev. He throws the lube and condom onto the bed and makes a real show out of pulling on the harness, smirking as he does like he knows _ exactly _how transfixed Juno is. He sits on the bed at Juno's feet before he slides the prosthetic into place and spreads his legs to show Juno as he slides the bulb at one end carefully inside of himself, his opening slick, taking it in easily. The light on his chest pulses faster as he adjusts. Juno thinks he stops breathing, stops thinking, completely distracted by the show in front if him and the way his cock aches as he watches it. 

"Now, darling. Would let me get you ready?" Nureyev purrs, though there's a needy shakiness to how he says it, something that betrays how gone he is.

"Please." Juno says. He lifts his legs and lets them fall open, opening himself up to Nureyev. It's so easy to do, to trust him and follow his lead. 

"I must say, you're being far more polite than you usually are." Nureyev grins as he reaches for the lube. 

"I'm not about to be an asshole if it means risking not getting fucked, Nureyev." Juno forces his legs further open to demonstrate. "Not very ladylike."

"I'm not complaining, sweetheart." Nureyev leans over to kiss him, his dick bumping Juno's thigh as he does. They both shiver. "You're being very good."

Juno's brain spins at that, and even more a second later when two cold, wet fingers stroke over his hole.

"Are you ready, love?"

"For you, always." Juno aims for humor but it comes out far more sincere than he intended. He doesn't have time to dwell on that though before he feels Nureyev's finger pressing inside him. There's a moment of discomfort, quickly rectified when Nureyev's other hand covers his cock and starts stroking. The finger inside him starts moving at the same time and Juno practically melts into it. His mouth falls open and eye falls shut and he moans, not caring that it's far louder than he was expecting. 

"Oh, _ Juno _." Nureyev breathes. His hands speed up. Juno lets himself ride the feeling of those hands until he gets impatient.

"Nureyev, more." He moans. "C'mon, give me more." 

"Needy." Nureyev teases. He adds a second finger carefully.

Juno whines. He bucks into Nureyev's fist. 

"So handsome." Nureyev murmurs. "And all mine." It sounds like a thought, Juno isn't even sure he meant to say it aloud. It sends a spike of arousal through him. He gasps and pants into the air, eye fluttering open. Nureyev is watching him, eyes dark. His hands on Juno are steady and evenly paced but his breathing is quick and shaky, the space in his chest exposing the way his artificial lung shudders as he takes in air. Juno watches, amazed at how easy it is to see him fall apart through his mechanics.. There's a light inside of him flashing in time with Juno's pulse, and he wonders if it means Nureyev's heart is beating just as fast. 

He's so distracted he's startled when Nureyev slips a third finger inside him, stretching him wide and pushing deeper than before. He swears softly, rolling his hips to adjust to the full feeling. 

"Do you need less?" Nureyev asks, slowing his hand on Juno's cock.

"N-no." Juno whines. "I'm almost ready. Just - just keep going. 

Nureyev complies, quickening his hands again until his fingers are fucking into Juno with less resistance and Juno can't stop thinking about _ more _.

"I'm ready." He breathes. "Please."

"Are you sure? I don't mind keeping this up for a while longer."

"Peter." Juno breathes, the name unfamiliar but so right on his tongue. "Fuck. Me." 

Evidently, Nureyev doesn't need telling twice. He clambers over Juno to kiss him desperately, and his hand leaves Juno's cock to tangle in his hair. The other gets thoroughly wiped on one of the robes on the bed next to them. Juno gasps into it and feels Nureyev's teeth tug on his lip. He rolls his hips up desperately and pushes his hands between them to find Nureyev's dick and line it up. 

"Ready?" Nureyev presses their foreheads together.

"Ready." Juno parrots, and it feels like he's confirming a lot more than just this. 

Nureyev pushes inside him slowly and Juno makes a noise he didn't know he was capable of. He grabs at Nureyev's back and pulls him down so that they're chest to chest. He feels so full and so warm and so aroused that he thinks he might explode, and when he breathes he feels the open space of Nureyev's chest against his and that feeling increases tenfold.

"Fuck me." He breathes. "Please, Nureyev, _ God _."

"Needy." Nureyev teases again, and fucks him.

Juno can't stop the moans pushed from his throat as he's fucked, Nureyev starting up a harsh, quick pace and whispering praise against his lips. He also can't help the way his right hand moves from Nureyev's back and he grabs at the ridge of Nureyev's open chest, especially not when he gets to hear Nureyev's shocked moan when he does so.

"Juno, _ shit _ ." His partner gasps. Juno again kisses the profanity from his lips and moans enthusiastically. His fingers shift deeper and Nureyev's thrusts become harder, faster, more erratic to the point that Juno's moans are constant. He pushes his fingers into a tangle of wires and clutches at them when Nureyev fucks into him so hard that the bed shakes and Juno feels his dick up in his throat. And _ God _he wants that feeling again, so he rolls the wiring between his fingers and Nureyev practically growls in his ear.

"Juno, I'm - Fuck. I - you. _ Fuck _."

"Not, mnh, not sure what you're saying there, Peter?" Juno moans. "You want me to keep pulling at these?" 

"Y - nh - yes. Yes, please please - fuck, please, Juno."

Juno doesn't need telling twice, he wraps more wires around his fingers and tugs as Nureyev thrusts into him. His partner's hips stutter and he moans directly into Juno's ear. His moans are just as beautiful as the rest of him, Juno pulls again at the hope of another.

"J - Juno I'm - I'm close, fuck. N - stop. Let me - I want to make you come first. Or - or with me. At the same time."

Juno whimpers. On Nureyev's next thrust he wraps his hand around his cock and starts pumping desperately. He can feel the tide building in his gut, ebbing towards him with every thrust of Nureyev's dick inside him.

"I'm - I'm close, Peter." 

"Oh, Juno. Juno, darling." Nureyev whimpers. His name in Nureyev's voice sinks straight to his cock and his orgasm builds faster. Faster and faster and he moans into Nureyev's mouth, _ almost _there. So so close.

"P - Peter. Tell me - " he chokes out, closing his eye against the embarrassment of his ask. "Tell me to come?"

Nureyev whines. "Oh, darling. Please, please come for me, Juno. Come for me now." 

Juno's comes and he feels electric, his whole body alight with the feeling as he spills over his stomach. His hand tightens in Nureyev's wires and he's vaguely aware of the fact that he may be shouting, and that the word he's shouting is 'Peter' over and over again. 

Nureyev keeps fucking him through his orgasm, and as Juno comes down from his high he hears the desperate way Nureyev breathes, how close he must be. Clumsily, Juno pushes his other hand inside of him and strokes his walls as he rolls the wires in his fist. He feels heat run through them as Nureyev siezes and comes, repeating Juno's name in a voice like a prayer, falling on top of him and wrapping his arms immediately around Juno's waist to keep them close as he moans shaky praise and presses himself as deep inside of Juno as he can.

After a few moments Nureyev's entire body collapses over Juno like a bony heated blanket. 

"You're amazing." He says into the pillow. "That was - You're incredible, Juno."

"I didn't exactly do much." Juno deflects. He tries to find a compliment equal to that. "Please fuck me like that again." 

"I'd be more than willing to, my dear. But maybe in, say, a few weeks, when I've fully recovered from this." 

Juno laughs softly and pulls his arms out from between them to wrap around Nureyev's waist. He feels his dick inside him as he does so and really hopes they can stay that way a while longer. 

And maybe they do. Maybe they stay like that for another half hour, and maybe afterwards they shower together and Juno kisses the polymer on Nureyev's chest when it closes. And maybe then they fall into bed together in each other's embrace, and they share a pillow because the other fell on the floor while they fucked and Nureyev falls asleep first. And maybe Juno finds out that he snores and he's the world's heaviest sleeper, and maybe he doesn't care. And maybe he falls asleep next to him, and he wakes up with Nureyev's head on his chest and a promise in the sunrise.

But maybe he doesn't. Or maybe he leaves. Maybe he dons his coat and his scarf and heads out to face the big mean world alone, leaving his thief (his cyborg thief, he supposes) to wake up alone and betrayed the next morning. 

But, again, maybe he doesn't.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading i may write some more along these lines depending on where s3 goes from here (ie. if ransom stops being a prick)!! 
> 
> follow and yell @ me on Tumblr : nurgayev


End file.
